Casebook 8: The Case Of The Lilac Heart
by TalepieceUK
Summary: From The Casebook Of Madame Vastra. Vastra and Jenny are asked to investigate the sale of a rare diamond.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Case Of The Lilac Heart  
AUTHOR: Talepiece  
RATING: 12 cert.  
PAIRING: Vastra/Jenny  
SERIES: The Casebook Of Madame Vastra  
CONTINUITY: This is the fourth story in the second run of Vastra/Jenny stories.  
SUMMARY: Sir Leopold asks Vastra and Jenny to investigate the sale of a rare diamond.  
DISCLAIMER: Not for profit, just for fun.  
CREDITS: This story is (loosely) based on EW Hornung's _A Costume Piece_, the second Raffles story from _The Amateur Cracksman_.  
NOTES: I nicked a line from Terry Pratchett too.  
This is the final story in the second "volume" of Vastra/Jenny stories. There will be a break for two or three months but I'm hoping to post a Classic Who story in the gap, then the Casebook series will return.  
Many thanks, as always, for the lovely reviews and emails. I'm so glad that these stories are being read and enjoyed.  
POSTED: May 2014

* * *

When asked by Sir Leopold Fischer to investigate the sale of a rare purple diamond, Madame Vastra and her colleague and companion Jenny Flint found themselves returning to the home of a former adversary but this time in a very different capacity.

Jennifer Strax Vastra-Flint  
London, 1948

* * *

Jenny Flint lay in a cocoon of sheets, curled up across the centre of her bed and wishing that her companion would sleep later. Vastra appeared to require far less rest than Jenny's human body - particularly her still bruised and battered human body - and so tended to leave the bed they now shared while Jenny slept on.

Not that Jenny begrudged her friend - her lover, she corrected happily - the chance to go about her business but it did leave the bed rather empty when finally Jenny awoke. Empty and cold, she thought and wondered how a cold-blooded body like that of a Silurian could leave her quite so warm as it did. And did often too, Jenny blushed despite herself and gave a long sigh.

She forced her eyes open and stared with a somewhat accusing expression at the light that filtered through the curtains of the window. She had not had the opportunity to become accustomed to sleeping late in the years before she had met Vastra, indeed even when they were first sharing a home. Now, though, with her companion insistent that Jenny rest and recuperate fully from their recent adventure beneath the Egyptian Hall, she was getting to like it.

"Which is not a good thing," Jenny told herself and forced her slowly recovering body to sit up.

They had found themselves using Jenny's room as their own, by default largely as Vastra's room was somewhat bare in comparison. Apparently, Silurians had little use for anything but the most basic furnishings and Jenny did at least like a decent mattress and a nice crisp sheet. Both of which were tempting her to remain in bed despite herself.

"No," Jenny said in a firm tone and got up before she could ignore her own instructions, "Dressed and get on with it," she added as she found her feet and tested her aching legs.

She was much better and though still a little blue around the edges - as Vastra had taken to describing her - she was moving much more freely. Another day or two and she would be right as rain. Jenny was quite determined about that.

She washed and dressed with her usual economy and was in her maid's uniform in no time. Vastra had again asked her to forego the outfit in favour of something more grand but Jenny remained determined on that matter also. What her companion could not understand, Jenny thought with a tinge of sadness, was that humans would find someone like her in a frock like Vastra's far more disconcerting than they already found their friendship.

Not for the first time, Jenny wondered what Vastra's people were like. How would they respond to their relationship? Vastra had no qualms about the nature of their intimacy and Jenny thought that was cultural - and felt some envy at the thought - but there did seem to be some concern in Vastra with regard to Jenny's species.

Jenny shook her head; you really couldn't get away from these prejudices, as much as you might try. Not that it mattered, for she and Vastra were settling quite nicely into their new relationship - quite nicely indeed, Jenny thought and flushed red once more - and no-one was going to get in the way of that. Jenny would not allow them to.

She fussed around the room for a moment, making the bed and tidying things away before she went about the rest of the rooms on that floor. When Jenny was satisfied that all was as it should be, she moved downstairs and tidied up the little bits of mess that Vastra didn't seem to consider messy at all.

In the kitchen there was a plate waiting for her in the stove, the low heat keeping it warm until Jenny awoke. She set a place for herself at the kitchen table, made a pot of tea and cut a few thick slices of bread before retrieving the plate and settling down to her breakfast.

Cutlery in hand, Jenny made to begin her meal but heard the door of Vastra's lab open and turned in her sit to allow her to lean back and watch her companion stride down the corridor to the kitchen.

What Jenny saw had her on her feet in a moment, knife and fork raised as makeshift weapons, her feet already carrying her out into the corridor. There, walking out of the lab as if he owned the place, was a tall man. A Policeman, broad and strong with the stripes of a Sergeant and the familiar Custodian Helmet. He wore an unusually happy expression for a member of the local Constabulary and walked with a jaunty stride.

"Now you just stop right there, Sarge," Jenny said, advancing down the corridor, "What the bleedin' 'ell you doing in here without a warrant?".

The officer's hands came up and Jenny noticed that he wore the vortex manipulator at his wrist. Realisation dawned just a moment before his hand slapped down on the device and the tall man blurred and faded, to be replaced by Vastra's smiling face.

"My dear," she said in a seductive tone, "I am aware of the euphemisms of your race but I don't believe the phrase is literal."

Jenny blinked in confusion before her eyes followed Vastra's gaze to the knife and fork that remained in her hands, held out in front of her as if she were still sitting down to her breakfast. Jenny laughed, shaking her head as the cutlery was lowered and she took a few more strides forward.

Jenny slapped Vastra's arm with the back of her hand and said, "You scared the living daylights out of me! I thought we'd been raided."

"Evidently so and I apologise, my dear," Vastra said, her tone now contrite, "I certainly did not mean to scare you."

"Yes, well," Jenny considered the device at Vastra's wrist, "You've got it working then?"

"I believe so. The perception filter at least, as you have seen."

"It's blinkin' effective. What about the space and time thingies?"

Vastra sighed, "That, alas, is broken beyond repair."

"Shame, I fancied a trip to the future," Jenny said and leaned up to kiss Vastra's cheek, whispering, "Well done, love," as she did so.

"We are all travelling in time, my dear," Vastra said, adding by way of explanation, "at the precise rate of one second for each one second of our lives."

Jenny made a rather uncomplimentary sound and swiped at Vastra's arm again, "Clever clogs." She tilted her head back towards the kitchen and said, "I was just settling down to breakfast, will you have some tea and -"

And then - as it so often did at this particular house on Paternoster Row - the doorbell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

See Part One for story details.

* * *

Jenny looked towards the vortex manipulator and said, "Will you answer the door in one of your disguises, Madame?"

"I think not," Vastra said, obviously disappointed to have to admit it, "for I fear that the device is not yet stable and requires a little more testing."

"So that's why you were wondering round like a Blue Bottle," Jenny said and made for the stairs.

Vastra reached out and stopped her, "Finish your meal, my dear, and allow me to answer the door."

Jenny acquiesced and returned to the kitchen as Vastra ascended the stairs, collecting her veil and gloves at the door and opening it to find their neighbour and friend, Miss Ruby Adams just turning away. She gave a little start at the sound of the door and smiled up at Vastra with her hand over her heart.

"Madame Vastra, I thought you must be out this morning; I'd quite given up on you."

"Not at all, Miss Adams, do forgive the delay in answering and please do come in."

"Oh, don't worry about that," the young woman said as she accepted Vastra's invitation and stepped into the hallway, "I know you've been terribly busy of late. How is dear Miss Flint?"

"Much better, I thank you," Vastra said as she lead Miss Adams into the sitting room, "She is taking a late breakfast in the kitchen. Should I call for her?"

Miss Adams shook her head, "Let her finish; I'm here on an errand that might keep you out for most of the day, I'm afraid."

"Indeed?"

They settled into the comfortable chairs and Miss Adams took a moment to smooth her dress about her before she went on.

"I'm here on behalf of Uncle Leo, Madame. He has something of a problem and he rather hopes that you might help him out with it. Well, not so much him as one of his gem people."

"Gem people?"

"One of his friends in Hatton Gardens; diamond traders and the like. Apparently some very nice stone that Uncle Leo had his eye on has gone astray and he asked me to call on you and if you're not too busy just now, to engage you to investigate the matter."

"How fascinating. I confess, I have some interest in what hum-" Vastra corrected herself, "what you might call gems."

"Well, as you know," Miss Adams blushed prettily, "I'm quite fond of them myself. Still, if you're interested in that sort of thing, Hatton Gardens will be right up your alley, so to speak."

"And would you know more of this matter?"

"Very little, I'm afraid, for Uncle Leo does like to keep things close to the chest. He gave me these details and asked that you send word for him whenever you might like to meet him there."

Miss Adams handed over a piece of paper, folded once at the centre and containing a few lines of neatly handwritten text. It was the address of a jewellery workshop off Greville Street, one that Vastra knew from her extensive reading of the human newspapers had something of a reputation for the quality of both its gemstones and its discretion. Just the sort of place where Sir Leopold Fischer would take his business.

"Miss Flint and I would be most happy to investigate," Vastra said as she looked up from the paper, "Though it may be an hour before we are quite ready to do so."

"Oh, that would be perfect, I'm sure. I'll send word to Uncle Leo to meet you there in one hour, If that would be all right?"

"Quite so, Miss Adams. Now, may I make you some tea?" Vastra said, suddenly remembering her manners.

Miss Adams rose, shaking her head as she said, "Thank you but no. I have to be away myself; I'm meeting John for lunch."

"How lovely," Vastra rose with her and lead her back to the door, helping her on with her overcoat as she continued, "Mr Crook is well?"

"Very, thank you Madame Vastra. Father too, they both send their regards. Oh," Miss Adam added as she made for the door, "I almost forgot, Father said to tell you that he'll be visiting his dealer next Tuesday morning. Are you and Miss Flint really purchasing some swords?"

Vastra smiled at the wide-eyed wonder of the young woman and said, "We are. I confess, it may be somewhat unusual but then, as you know, Miss Flint and I are often engaged in somewhat unusual activities."

Miss Adams looked like she might ask for details but her good breeding won out and she simply nodded before offering her hand to Vastra in farewell. Vastra watched her walk down the stairs and off towards the Sir Paul's end of Paternoster Row.

She shut the front door and turned to find Jenny waiting for her at the little door that led down to the kitchens and Vastra's lab. She grinned as she took the few yards to join Vastra.

"'Somewhat unusual activities'," Jenny quoted, "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"It seemed the most non-committal phrasing," Vastra offered as she removed her veil, "We have been engaged to investigate a matter for Sir Leopold Fischer, my dear."

"And what does old Sir Leo want?"

Vastra described her conversation with Miss Adams as they went about their morning duties - a little late but still completed to Jenny's satisfaction - before preparing to leave. They would be at their destination some ten minutes before their appointment, London traffic not withstanding, and Vastra was pleased that they would have a little time to familiarise themselves with the situation before Sir Leopold joined them.

Jenny left the house first, flagging down a Hansom cab in her forthright manner and waiting on the pavement while Vastra closed up their home and came to her side. Vastra instructed the driver to take them to Farringdon Road and they sat back as the little carriage began the short journey with a bounce.

"And how is Miss Ruby?" Jenny said, "In herself, I mean."

"Quite well, I think. She was to meet Mr Crook for luncheon today. And she also informed me that her father is to see his arms dealer on the Tuesday of next, I believe that we are invited to join him."

Jenny grinned into Vastra's veiled face, "That's more like it. Was Miss Ruby very shocked that we would be making such a purchase?"

Vastra lifted the veil a little so that she might return Jenny's smile, "Somewhat, my dear."

"She's a nice gal. I hope to be attending their wedding some time soon too."

"'Love, whose month is ever May'," quoted Vastra as she allowed the veil to fall back over her face.

"You've been at the Shakespeare again, Madame," Jenny smiled as she glanced out of the window and then turned back to Vastra, "Here we go: Farringdon. Though whether we're Within or Without, I couldn't say."


	3. Chapter 3

See Part One for story details.

* * *

They stepped down from the cab on to Farringdon Road and turned to make for Greville Street. It was quite a wide thoroughfare with tall buildings looming above them on either side and much bustle as they made their way through the throng. Jenny took Vastra's arm and led them on with an easy stride. She held out her hand and Vastra obediently passed on the note from Miss Adams.

Jenny glanced at it and altered their direction to take them across the road and turn towards Hatton Gardens itself. Shops and eateries gave way to the showrooms of various jewellery emporia, their wares carefully displayed in locked cabinets that nevertheless allowed the casual onlooker a peek at their treasures, while they beckoned in the wealthier passerby.

Just around the corner they found the building of Sir Leopold's preferred diamond dealer. Above were another two floors of workshops and offices with a further attic level over that but on street level there was a large, glassed entrance. Vastra stood just outside the door and turned to consider the rest of the area.

It was a rare building that did not house a jewellers of one speciality or another, more or less discretely housed as the whims of their clientele required. Carriages bounced along the road in either direction with people scurrying or ambling around and between them as their needs must. Some where obviously well-to-do sorts but many were clerks, artisans and labourers going from shop to office to workshop or moving on in the midst of their daily toil.

"Madame?" Jenny said beside her, "I think we're in the way."

Vastra turned to find that she was indeed blocking the entrance to this particular establishment and a scowling gentleman in a perfectly starched, black suit was staring at them from within. Jenny held the door open and Vastra swept inside.

There, they found themselves face to face with the starched gentleman and Vastra inclined her head in greeting. She explained their presence and the man's attitude altered immediately. He gave a stiff bow, introduced himself as Mr Stephens and offered to fetch the proprietor at once.

"Pray, do not," Vastra said quickly, "I believe my colleague and I would appreciate a moment to look around before Sir Leopold joins us."

"Would you like to see anything in particular, Madame?" Mr Stephens said.

"I should like to purchase a brooch for Miss Flint, as a token of my esteem."

There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes but only for a moment and then he turned away from them to open a long drawer in the cabinet behind him. Jenny quirked a brow in Vastra's direction but received only a twitch of the veil in response.

This particular shop was far less ostentatious than the others they had seen. There was but little on show in the window of the shop - merely an elegant sign and a small display of a few stunning pieces - and there was only one low counter between them and Mr Stephens. Behind that, set against the wall where it would not block the two doors that lead from the room, was a tall cabinet of an expensive wood, each side with columns of long, thin drawers.

The drawer that Mr Stephens had accessed itself held three separate trays, one of which he pulled clear and placed carefully on the top of the counter. Jenny stared down at the beautifully set brooches made of vibrant stones of various types but each with a central diamond. There were half a dozen pieces in one tray and Jenny's mind quickly calculated their total value.

She glanced nervously up at Vastra, wondering if she had any idea how much her generosity might cost.

"What do you think, my dear?" Vastra said.

Jenny studied the tray again, tempted despite herself. An idea came to her and she said, "They're all remarkable pieces, Mr Stephens but - and forgive me, Madame - perhaps not quite for me. What I should really like is a pin. Something about this long," she held her fingers out to indicate a length of some four inches, "and with a good, strong shaft."

Again the movement of the veil but Vastra merely returned to Mr Stephens and said, "You have something suitable?"

"Of course, Madame. Allow me," and he turned away from them once more, replaced the first drawer and opened a second. Again, a tray was eased from its home and laid before them, this one held rows of hat pins and the like, each with heads - and sometimes tips - encrusted with sparkling gems. Mr Stephens pointed out one particular item that fulfilled Jenny's requirements, "This one, perhaps?"

Jenny considered it with a critical eye. It was about the right length and it appeared to be good and strong, with no nonsense at the nicely pointed tip to get in the way. The head was a flower, well over an inch across and radiating rubies around a central diamond. It was the prettiest emergency lockpick you could imagine, Jenny thought with a twitch of her lips.

She looked up at Vastra yet again, still not quite sure what had triggered this show of affection. Though perhaps that was Vastra's nature and Jenny had only just been given an opportunity to experience it? The thought made Jenny's head spin; what else might she learn about the woman who had shared her life for the past year and her bed for the past weeks?

Vastra placed a gentle hand on Jenny's shoulder and eased her back from her thoughts, "My dear?"

"I think it's lovely, Madame," Jenny smiled, before adding in a whisper, "but are you quite sure?"

"Quite," Vastra said decidedly and nodded to Mr Stephens in confirmation.

"An excellent choice, if I might say so," Mr Stephens withdrew the pin from its bed and held it up to them both, "Would you like to wear it now?"

Before they could answer, the door opened behind them and Mr Stephens straightened dramatically to welcome Sir Leopold. Vastra and Jenny turned to greet the man and he smiled at them as he took their offered hands. He was a tall, thin man of late middle age, his face elongated by the little grey beard that graced the point of his chin, and he wore an expensive suit of a continental cut.

"Sir Leopold," Mr Stephens bowed from behind the counter, the pin still laid carefully across his palm, "Forgive me, I was just helping Madame Vastra to purchase a gift for her," here words failed him and he cast a panicked glance at Jenny, "colleague?"

"And a lovely piece it is too," Sir Leopold said, studying the pin, "It will suit you very well, Miss Flint."

And come in very handy, Jenny thought but she said, "Thank you kindly, Sir Leopold. And thank you, Madame," she added before looking back to him, "Now perhaps we can get down to business?"


	4. Chapter 4

See Part One for story details.

* * *

Unbidden by the clerk, Sir Leopold lead the two women through the door at the back of the shop. To Jenny's surprise, it wasn't locked but opened on to a narrow corridor that ran for a couple of yards before meeting an equally narrow staircase that lead up to the workshop above.

Unlike the polished elegance of the showroom, this storey was all rough - though immaculately swept - floors and hardwood work benches. Three rows of benches ran down the length of the room, open as it was from the windows at the back to those at the front. Each bench was divided into smaller areas and most were occupied by men and even a few women who toiled over the fine details of their work.

Though it was warm, the room was not hot and neither was it dirty; no coarse workroom this but an artisan's den turning out the fine workmanship that they had seen in the shop below. Vastra looked around, wondering where the hotter, more troublesome work might be carried out but set the thought aside when a stout gentleman of middle years spotted them from the other side of the room and waved his greeting to Sir Leopold.

He was dressed in the trousers and waistcoat of a well made suit but had dispensed with the coat in favour of shirt and sleeve garters, a neckerchief of sorts loosened at this throat. He wore small, round glasses on his small, round face but behind them, his eyes were sharp. He appeared to be weighing up the women as he walked across the room to join them where they waited in a rare clear area close to the staircase.

He greeted Sir Leopold with an extravagant hug before pumping the hands of both women while professing his delight at meeting the Great Detective and her esteemed colleague. Jenny liked him immediately, though Vastra seemed a little taken aback by the man's enthusiasm. It was certainly striking after the austere nature of the shop below.

Sir Leopold completed the introductions by giving them the gentleman's name - a Mr Isaac Rifkind - and then began the explanations without being prompted to do so.

"Madame Vastra, Miss Flint, I am - as you both are aware - something of a collector of fine gemstones. Mr Rifkind is kind enough to keep a watchful eye out for any piece that might tempt me. He found just such a stone some five weeks past -"

"A very fine stone indeed," Rifkind interrupted.

"Quite," Sir Leopold went on with only a mild glance of rebuke at his friend, "This particular stone - which I am certain Mr Rifkind will describe in detail when I have told my part of the tale - was agreed for purchase with Isaac acting as the intermediary between myself and the seller. Everything appeared to be as it should and I left the country for a short time. Upon my return, I found that complications had arisen and that the stone was no-longer available for sale."

"Surely not unusual, Sir Leopold?" Jenny said.

"Oh no," Mr Rifkind answered instead, "not at all; in this business one is often undercut or outbid, it is a part of the game, as you might say."

"And yet something has happened, something that troubles you greatly, Sir Leopold?" Vastra said.

"Something indeed, Madame," he said in a low tone, "For but yesterday, I was approached in a somewhat unorthodox manner with the offer to purchase the stone once more."

"At a somewhat exaggerated price and on most uncommon terms," Rifkind added with a shake of his head.

Jenny glanced from one man to the other, "Uncommon, how?"

Sir Leopold continued, "Everything about the arrangement has suggested a most shady deal. They wanted cash only - no bankers draft, and no direct contact - all done through some very unlikely sounding intermediary."

"And the offer was made via what medium?" Vastra said.

"Hand couriered message. Couriered, I might add, by a rather rough looking creature who, nevertheless, was wearing a butler's uniform," Sir Leopold said.

"And what did you tell this rough looking cove?" Jenny asked.

"I told him that I would require forty-eight hours to consider the offer. He gave me twenty-four."

Vastra said, "And how are you to communicate your response?"

"Via spoken message to this unlikely address," Sir Leopold took a piece of fine notepaper from his inside pocket and handed it to Madame Vastra, "It must be made within the next few hours."

"Not in person, surely?"

"Indeed no, Miss Flint. I had hoped that you might do so?"

Jenny looked up at Vastra, a brow raised in question and received a faint twitch of the veil in response.

"No," Jenny said, "not personally but I think we can find someone to send the message."

"And what precisely do you wish that message to be, Sir Leopold?" Vastra said.

"I admit, I would like to own this particular stone, though I certainly do not wish to be treated shabbily in the process."

"You want us to broker the deal?" Jenny said.

"Or to investigate the current owner?" Vastra added.

"Both," Sir Leopold said, "I am quite happy to pay the price, should the deal be legitimate, however..." he trailed off.

"However, if this is as questionable as it all feels to my old bones," Mr Rifkind finished for him, "then you should do everything you can to deal with the matter."

That seemed like rather a broad remit to Vastra, if not a less than legitimate one in its own right. Still, it would make for an interesting case. Diverting too, given this strange world that they had been invited into.

"Very well," Vastra said, having looked to Jenny for a nod of agreement, "Miss Flint and I would be happy to offer what assistance we may. Now, Mr Rifkind, this stone?"

"Ah, ladies," Rifkind's face took on a rapturous expression and he slapped his hands together in delight, "this is quite the most magnificent example of a purple diamond that I have ever seen."

"Purple? They're rare, aren't they?" Jenny said.

"Exceedingly," Sir Leopold said.

Mr Rifkind took up his topic with gusto, "Coloured diamonds are rare but purple diamonds are quite the rarest of all. This particular stone - known as The Lilac Heart, ladies - is a fine example of such. Though, despite its name, it is a round brilliant cut. The colour is as the name suggests, however; a clear lilac with exquisite clarity. Quite the best example I have ever seen, ladies."

"And the weight?" Jenny said.

"Some seven carats."

"So a good half inch across then?"

Vastra considered Jenny for a moment before turning back to the men and finding them both eyeing her companion speculatively. Jenny grinned at them and gave a non-committal shrug.

Vastra shook off her surprise and said, "Am I to understand that Miss Flint and I are to use whatever means necessary to further our investigation, Sir Leopold?"

"You are, Madame."

"And broker a deal, if the thing turns out to be legit?" Jenny added.

"Quite."

"Though, I doubt that very much," Rifkind said, "Doubt it very much indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

See Part One for story details.

* * *

"Bit vague, wouldn't you say?" Jenny said to Vastra as they stepped back out onto the street.

Sir Leopold and his friend had spent a little more time detailing what they could but there was very little to tell. The case appeared to be based almost entirely on instinct and - Vastra acknowledged the thought as uncharitable - largely upon pique. Still, Sir Leopold had been generous in his offer of recompense and if nothing else, the case would give her a chance to learn more of Jenny's previous life.

"Indeed," Vastra said and after a long pause, "You appear to be au fait with the diamond trade, my dear?"

"Au fait?" Jenny rolled her eyes, "I suppose you could say that. You're going to use this to wheedle information out of me, aren't you Madame?"

"My dear, I would never wheedle anything from you," Vastra said before adding, "I have far more sophisticated techniques at my disposal," in a low, somewhat lascivious tone.

"Madame!" Jenny blushed beneath her bonnet and said, "Moving right along: thank you for this," she touched the pin that now adorned her overcoat, "though I noticed you didn't pay for it."

"I suggested that the cost might be deferred against our fees," Vastra admitted, "I hope that is acceptable?"

"Much better, I should say."

"It was an interesting choice, my dear."

"You think, Madame?" Jenny said.

She lead Vastra back to Clerkenwell Road where they acquired another cab with the help of Vastra's remarkable talent and were soon stepping down on Bond Street. Jenny had avoided answering any of Vastra's increasingly clumsy questions about her past and, indeed, her choice of gift. Vastra had to admit that she was proud of her companion's abilities in that regard - she certainly need not worry that Jenny might break under interrogation, should such a foul thing ever befall her - but it was quite vexing nevertheless.

They stood on Bond Street, close to the location of their recent adventure and allowed the crowds to mill about them. Vastra tilted her veiled head in question and Jenny lead her on, back to the building opposite the now closed and boarded Egyptian Hall. There they waited for a few moments before Jenny gave a little grunt of surprise and a familiar face peeked out from behind her.

"Oi you," Jenny said but he was already darting away from her fast-approaching hand, grinning with some delight at having evaded her strike.

Alas, the lad was so focused upon Jenny's attack that he ignored the danger from her other side and Vastra's longer arm reached around to give his ear a solid clout.

"Bleedin' 'ell," the lad yelped, "you're worse that this one!"

"Much worse," Jenny agreed before saying, "You up for a bit of work?"

The lad appeared doubtful but also intrigued. He cocked his head and said, "What kinda work you thinkin'?"

"We require a trusted party to carry a message," Vastra said.

The lad looked even more doubtful but nodded so Jenny added, "You'd be paid well. Might even lead to more work, if you get this right."

"Buy me a bun and we'll discuss terms, eh?"

He turned on his heels and headed back off Bond Street, through a maze of narrowing streets with stable blocks set between taller buildings, until they reached a warren of narrow alleys and less desirable residences. Vastra considered the area, keenly aware that only a few hundred yards from them unmentionable wealth was being squandered on fripperies and yet here, this broken down den barely sustained the boy and his ilk.

It was no wonder that Jenny held such strident views on certain matters and perhaps no wonder that she had a past that might best be described as shady. Just as this place would best be described by the same word.

"Madame?" Jenny said from close beside her.

Vastra looked down and said, "My dear?"

"Feelin' a bit out-a-place?" the lad said.

"I am accustomed to that sensation, young man," Vastra said, adding, "Do you actually have a name?"

He shrugged, "Might 'ave," but it was quickly followed by a familiar yelp and he said, "Most calls me Archie on account of my birth."

"Near Marble Arch?" Vastra ventured.

"More like under a bridge," Jenny said.

Archie winced and she regretted saying it - and regretted that her guess was correct even more - so she flashed him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the arm. He edged away from the hand until it became clear that she meant him no harm and then watched the contact as if he had rarely received such a friendly gesture.

He pointed to a nearby cart that was set at an awkward angle between the ramshackle backs of what were probably quite pleasant buildings on their front sides. The cart - which could not, Vastra noted with dismay, be described as hygienic - held two large trays of what might possibly be food, along with a large tea urn and a tray of small, rattling cups. Its thin, treadless wheels were set deep into the ruts of the alley and she wondered how one man could move it. For one man alone stood behind the cart and eyed them with a hopeful expression.

"Buns 'n' tea, ladies? Buns 'n' tea, quite the finest on London's streets," he hawked as they approached.

"My dear?" Vastra said in a tone that bordered on panic.

"Easy, Madame," Jenny looped her arm through Vastra's and smiled up at her, "No need for you to have anything, if it don't take your fancy."

"Oh, you should," Archie said and he appeared to be sincere, "Jed tells no lies when it comes to his merchandise."

Though doubtful still, Vastra nodded her head and accepted the small, stained cup and the sweet bun when Jenny had completed her purchase. Somehow Archie now had two buns, one in each hand, but Vastra didn't begrudge him that when she saw the delight in his eyes. The food had cost so little that Vastra wondered if the man had miscalculated and yet this young lad devoured it as if he had not been able to afford any in some time.

They moved a little way from the cart, standing in the lee of a building that smelled heavily of bread. Vastra assumed that the baker within had some arrangement with the hawker behind and hence overstock - or perhaps illegitimate stock - made its way into the hands and mouths of the poor. London life was full of such arrangements, she had learned, and it thrived upon them.

Archie did not appear to be thriving. Having wolfed down the sweet buns, he seemed a little troubled by the sudden reintroduction of solid food. He held his stomach and blanched visibly.

Jenny held out her tea cup and said, "Here, sip at that and take good, slow breaths, eh?"

He did as he was told and by the time she and Vastra had finished the remarkably edible buns and the not quite so palatable tea, he appeared to be himself again. He gave a mighty belch, ducked under Jenny's admonishing palm and grinned.

"No, you can't have any more," Jenny pre-empted his request before saying, "Now, down to business, I reckon."


	6. Chapter 6

See Part One for story details.

* * *

Whitechapel stood in the very centre of Greater London and was itself the very centre of slum life in the city. Jenny and Archie moved easily through the narrow, crowded streets but Vastra was somewhat more notable. She looked out from behind the lace of her veil and saw the startled or suspicious glances that she received. She understood them too; the cost of her coat alone might feed a family in this place for some days, for weeks even.

Despite the clawing poverty, the area had a vibrancy of its own with a constant stream of people hurrying hither and thither or milling around. Many appeared to be vagrants of one sort or another, many more the working classes upon whom London was built and yet more were women of what might best be described as negotiable virtue. They considered Vastra's attire with particular attention.

There was colour here too, bright splashes provided by the stalls that littered the wider roads and occasionally even a freshly painted building. It felt - and smelled, Vastra thought - like London should, so much more real than the cloistered lives of the British upper classes.

Vastra followed her colleagues as they found their way to the street that had been stated by whomever might be behind this matter. Vastra had an inkling who that might be but she would not allow herself to jump to conclusions in this - or any - investigation.

The note had instructed Sir Leopold to send word to a particular stall, one that stood not twenty yards from them now, set a little back from the road and tucked into the side of a meeting hall. Sounds came from within the building, filtering out through the ill-fitting doors and windows and waging a war of sorts with the hawking and chatter of the street. Vastra cocked her head and thought she made out the words of a popular hymn. She looked down to find Archie grinning up at her.

"It's the Sally Army," he said.

"Sally Army?"

"Salvation Army, old Booth's lot."

Vastra realised who he meant but refrained from asking his further opinion; she suspected he might have a less than charitable take on the organisation. Instead, she looked to Jenny, who herself was studying the stall from their vantage point.

"My dear?"

"Reckon you'll have to stay back here, Madame," she said without looking back, "I'll get in a bit closer and then Archie can do the business."

"And that's all you want me to do?" Archie said, obviously disappointed not to be making a citizen's arrest at the very least, "Just walk up and tell the bloke that the deal's on?"

"That is all," Vastra said, "and, pray, do not embellish."

Archie stared at her and Jenny said, "Don't go making anything up, she means."

"Whatever would I make up, eh?" he offered in a poor imitation of innocence.

Jenny reached back and gave his ear a lazy cuff but the lad barely noticed. His gaze was locked on something off behind Vastra. She turned to look and took a hasty step back, pressing herself into the entrance of the building behind then.

"My dear," she hissed, "my dear, do step back."

Jenny turned, followed Vastra's outstretched hand and hurried to join her in the protection of the doorway. Archie stared at them as if they were quite mad, his eyes darting from them to the patch of street that had troubled Vastra so. He spotted a very tall, imposing man who was cutting a deep furrow through the people of Whitechapel, sending men and women hurrying to be out of his way.

Most of the women, Archie noted as one of the threepenny uprights made her move on the man. He was having none of it - and Archie couldn't blame him from the look of her - and waved her away with a flick of his hand.

"You know that'n?" Archie said to the two women who remained close to the wall, though watching the man intently, "Looks a tough sort."

The man was large in every direction, tall and broad with the flat face of a mauler and hands like hammers. He wore a decent overcoat that stretched down his considerable length to swish about the dirt of the street. The collar was turned up but Archie thought he caught a hint of a uniform below.

"He a copper? Oh, no," Archie stared hard, "no, it ain't that. Bleedin' 'ell, he's a servant, ain't he?"

"A butler," Jenny said.

"Bit young for that. And a bit handy by the looks of him."

"Correct on both counts, I suspect," Vastra said, impressed with the lad despite herself.

"You know what this means, Madame?" Jenny said.

Vastra gave a faint shrug and said, "I had feared as much, my dear. Though it could be coincidence."

Jenny snorted her response to that and watched as the tall figure strode towards the stall and leaned down to speak to the obviously uncomfortable seller, who nodded violently every few seconds.

"Or not," Vastra added.

The message had told Sir Leopold to send word to this particular stall at this particular time and Mr Richard Alistair Kennedy's butler just happened to appear at that exact moment. No coincidence at all then and Vastra's fears had been correct.

"You want me to go up now?" Archie said.

Jenny and Vastra both slapped down a hand on the lad's shoulders, locking him in place. He gave a startled harrumph and looked from one to the other. There was a moment of silent communication between the two women, watched in fascination by the lad, before they loosened their grips at the same instant.

"Mind that you say the right thing and don't get any ideas, eh?" Jenny said.

Vastra added, "Be careful, Archie."

"Always careful me," Archie said as he swaggered out into the flow of human traffic, "Careful's me middle name. Well, might be; wouldn't really know."

With that he was lost to view for a long moment before they spotted him again, dodging in and out of the crowd and keeping a weather eye on the tall figure who was concluding his discussion with the visibly trembling stallholder. Archie took his time, veering off to the side to chatter with the pretty young woman at the stall next to his destination.

Jenny rolled her eyes as the woman gave a little giggle and offered the lad an apple. He said something else and Jenny muttered, "Cheeky little bugger," though without rankle. Vastra smiled beneath her veil but said nothing, her gaze darting from the looming Mr Locke, who had now settled into the approximation of a casual stance off to the side of the stall, and the young lad who was munching on the apple as he approached it.

He didn't even look at the man and Vastra was even more impressed with him; for all his bluster, Archie appeared to be an intelligent young man who knew all too well this side of London life. Archie leaned forward, said something to the stallholder, who flashed a panicked look towards the intimidating figure. Archie ignored the gesture and said something more, the stallholder nodded vigorously and Archie turned on his heels and walked away, a cocky grin plaster all over his face.

Jenny glanced around to cast Vastra a worried look before turning back in time to see Locke push himself out of his casual pose and take a few strides forward to keep an eye on Archie. There was a minute of chaos as a cart laden with crates rattled along the road, cutting through the flow of humanity and raising up a squawk of protests.

Vastra lost sight of both man and boy for a moment and waited impatiently for the cart to move on. Jenny was bobbing up and down, stretching her neck in an attempt to compensate for her lesser height. When the cart was gone, Jenny, Vastra and the now-angry Mr Locke had all lost sight of Archie.


	7. Chapter 7

See Part One for story details.

* * *

Jenny turned once more, grabbed for Vastra's arm and pulled them both into the flow of the road. She dodged around humans, animals and carts alike until they were easing themselves into one of the many side alleys that ran off the main thoroughfare.

Vastra followed along obediently, not able to question Jenny's purpose until they ground to a hold at the end of one such alleyway. Jenny stood, looking out on to another road that bustled with London life. Vastra studied her companion, aware that she was beginning to panic.

"My dear," Vastra said in a low tone, "should we not return to -"

She did not finish for there was a loud crunching sound from behind them, as of a crisp apple being thoroughly enjoyed, and they turned as one to find Archie standing a few yards back, broad grin plastered on his animated face.

He took a final bite of the apple and cast the core over his shoulder with a flourish. Vastra wondered, not for the first time, why these humans insisted on disposing of the best parts of their food. She said nothing and merely levelled a veiled stare at the boy.

"You two alright then? Look a bit worried," Archie laughed.

Jenny advanced on him and he shied away, his expression shifting to one of concern. She did not dart a hand at his ear, though, but wrapped him in a brief hug that had the lad blushing furiously when she stepped back. And then she clouted his ear.

"Oi!" he rubbed at the burning auricle, "Well fine thanks that is, I must say."

"You are quite well?" Vastra said.

He shrugged, "Fine, ain't I? Can 'andle meself. You keep an eye on the big fella?" The two women glanced at one another and he rolled his eyes dramatically, "Well, ain't you two a pair," he said while keeping a wary distance from Jenny's hand.

"We were rather more concerned for your well being," Vastra said.

"Though, just now I'm not so sure why," Jenny added before saying, "So what did the chappy say back there?"

"Looked 'bout ready to," Archie began but he edited his words just in time and said, "be sick when I gave 'im the message."

"And his response, other than his nausea?" Vastra said.

"Gave me a time and a place: over Farringdon way, same time tomorrow."

"And the price?" Jenny asked.

Archie whistled, "Must be a nice stone this, he only wants fifty thousand guineas for it."

"Thought they'd ask more," Jenny muttered to Vastra, making Archie's eyes widen further.

"You know the big bloke, yes? Who is he? And what's next then?" he said.

"You have discharged your duties most admirably, Archie, but -" Vastra began but Jenny interrupted her.

"No, Madame, we'll still need Archie's help. If you're willing?" she said to the lad. He nodded vigorously and she continued, "It'll be dangerous. Least ways, it could be," she glanced up at Vastra, who inclined her head in agreement, "you sure you're up for it?"

"Do I get a share of the deal? A ton wouldn't go amiss."

"Let's start with a guinea and see how we go from there," Jenny said.

* * *

Archie shifted uncomfortably in his position tucked between a tree and some sort of shrub that poked at him from all angles. It hadn't taken him long to identify the London residence of this Richard Alistair Kennedy and it was easy enough to keep a watch on, set as it was on the corner of two long terraces and standing apart from its neighbours, separated by small, well-tended gardens on both sides. The lines of brightly curtained windows helped too, making the house stand out even more.

At least it would be easy enough, had it not been for the eagle eye of one of the senior footmen from thereabouts. He had spotted Archie skulking around and had shooed him away twice already. Archie had been forced to take up this unfortunate hiding place simply to stay out of the man's way.

It would be worth it for a guinea, Archie reminding himself, and there might be more besides should he do a good job. He liked these two women, strange as they were...and they certainly were that. A right queer pair, he thought but whatever they might be was nothing to do with him. His business was to be ready when they finally showed up.

It was getting dark now and there was more movement in the house on the corner. There had been a great deal of movement all afternoon; people passing by the windows, many carrying large boxes and the like. Then there was some movement behind him and he held back a startled yelp as Vastra slithered into the narrow space that he occupied.

"Bleedin' 'ell you're not bad at this. Didn't 'ear a thing before you were right there," Archie whispered.

"Pray, why are you hiding in a bush?" Vastra hissed through her veil.

"Some," he caught himself and said, "bloke was causing a fuss. Reckoned I was gonna nick somethin'!"

"What ever could have given him such an idea?" Vastra said before pulling on the lad's shoulder to encourage him out of his hiding place.

They walked back along the joining street and found Jenny waiting for them, craning her neck to get a look at the house.

She smiled at the lad and said, "Any news then?"

"This Kennedy chappy's got more money than sense, if you ask me," Archie said, "Should see the darkies he's got in there, movin' stuff about like there's no tomorrow. I reckon he might be movin' out."

"Liquidating his assets, perhaps?" Vastra said, aware that the business of a man like Kennedy was often fraught, "You have any idea how many people?"

Archie shrugged, "Oh, plenty but there's somethin' else you need to know," he paused until Jenny glared at him and he said, "There's some sort of do on tonight. The bast... I mean, the man who thought I was thievin', he said I'd picked a bad night to try it as there was some big business going on this very evenin', folks in the house and the like. I don't reckon this Kennedy is much liked hereabouts but he's certainly noticed."

Jenny ignored that comment and said, "The perfect cover, Madame?"

Vastra considered the house. From their position she could see only one side of it, the side that she knew held Kennedy's office. It was unlikely to be easy but the cover of some sort of soiree might be the only hope they had of getting in and - as her companion would say - having a poke about.

She felt certain that Kennedy was behind this business with the Lilac Heart, had done so since the moment they recognised Kennedy's butler on the Whitechapel street and had suspected as much earlier still. It was, after all, an area of great interest to the man and if he truly was moving out - running away? she wondered - then illicit diamond trades were a notable method of funding an escape.

Vastra took a breath and said, "I believe so, my dear."


	8. Chapter 8

See Part One for story details.

* * *

"You really should stay out here, Madame," Jenny said again.

Archie rolled his eyes and waited while the two women argued it out yet again. Each was determined that they would go about this business and that the other would wait outside. They were squaring off now and likely to attract some attention, even in the dimming light.

"Just toss a coin or somethin', will ya?" the lad said.

"That will not be necessary," Vastra said in a most decided tone, "We will both venture inside and you will remain here."

Archie made to refuse, just as determined to play his part and earn his money. Jenny finally accepted defeat and nodded.

"Yeah, you stay here and keep a good eye out," she said to the lad.

"Then we are settled," Vastra agreed and slipped off her overcoat, "Pray, Archie, keep these garments safe."

Archie stared at the unusual attire of the taller woman and then gawped as Jenny revealed her breeches and waistcoat ensemble. "Blimey," he muttered as he dutifully took the coats and threw them - much to Jenny's dismay - across his shoulders with a casual air.

He noted that Vastra had retained her veil and gloves and wondered what exactly lay beneath. There were rumours, of course, some of them enough to make a young lad weep but Archie didn't care much for rumours and he very rarely wept. Still, he wouldn't mind getting a peek under that thick, black lace, if only to settle his own curiosity.

"Oh, hold on," Jenny said and reached around him to pluck something from her coat.

"Nice piece that," he said appreciatively.

"Present from Madame," Jenny said, her focus on adding the pin to the lapel of her waistcoat.

Archie gave them a knowing look but said nothing as they finally set themselves to entering the house. He had expressed an opinion - and only an opinion, of course - that all of these houses had cellars that might be accessed from the back. Vastra had considered that for a moment and then agreed that it would offer them the simplest method of entering the house undetected.

The two women left him, skirting around the terraces to come back at the Kennedy residence from behind. Archie settled back into his hiding place, though he was careful to protect the coats that he held. He waited, staring hard at the house as another carriage pulled up, deposited its over-fed and expensively-clad occupants and rumbled away.

It was the third that had arrived so far and Archie wondered how many more might come. Whatever was going on, this Kennedy chappy was throwing quite a bash for his guests and all of the people who had arrived seemed to be of the same set. Rich but not really posh, as Archie thought of them; the engineers, traders and travellers that had made their names and money as the Empire grew and were now determined to show their wealth to all and sundry.

Archie considered the possibility of slipping in through the side entrance and having a look around. He decided against that too, for fear of missing something important and consequently missing out on his pay.

That settled, he ducked down into the uncomfortable space and watched and waited.

* * *

It took some minutes before they were approaching the back of the houses, skirting the high walls that protected their occupants from seeing the riff-raff at work as they moved their waste and delivered their food. Jenny considered the height of the walls in dismay but said nothing until Vastra had guided them to the corner house and craned her neck to the upper floors. There was a small wooden gate set into the far end of the wall and Jenny noted it with some relief. She tried it carefully but it would not give.

"Madame?" she said as she fished for her lockpicks and withdrew them from her pocket.

Vastra nodded and Jenny set to work, one ear pressed close to the wood in an attempt to pick up any hint of movement beyond. There was plenty of noise coming from one of the open windows - bantering and laughter from male voices raised in drink - but she ignored them and focused on the yard behind the gate.

The lock gave but the gate would not open and Jenny swapped the lockpicks for the pin, hoping that the shaft would be strong enough for her purpose. Somewhat to her surprise, it was and she felt the latch on the other side lift, allowing her to ease the gate open.

"Very nice indeed," she said of the pin, settling it back into her lapel.

The gate opened on to a wide yard of the sort all such fine houses hid; neatly swept and laid out but still a working space that might as easily hold lines of servant's washing as piles of fine luggage. There was no-one about as the two women ducked in through the barely opened gate, Jenny closing it behind her as quietly as she could. The noises from within rose and fell but there was no sign that anyone might leave the house in this direction.

"Busy with their do," Jenny said.

"Indeed," Vastra said absently as she considered the back wall of the house more carefully.

The back of the house was less ornately appointed than the front but there were features that caught her eye. There was stout iron piping running down from the roof and the corner bricks stood proud of the wall in contrast to the stark white of the rest. Though far better tended than his late friend's abode, Kennedy's home had still suffered enough ageing and neglect to offer addition handholds here and there and, of course, the window surrounds were helpful also.

"You want to go up?" Jenny said, "Might be easier; less chance of bumping into someone, especially with all the servants about. Better without that veil, though."

"Yes, but I fear I cannot take such a risk."

"You've got that," Jenny indicated the vortex manipulator at Vastra's arm.

"And that too, I cannot risk," Vastra's sigh came clearly through the heavy material, "You can enter the cellar alone?"

"No fear! If you go up, I go up.""

Vastra made to argue but the defiant set of Jenny's face brooked no such response and instead she gave a curt nod and edged around the yard.

Jenny watched her for a moment before skirting the other side of the yard, giving Vastra time to consider the wall and herself a chance to peek into the low window that opened on to some sort of general servants room. There was a table with a scuffed top and two large cupboards that probably held the valet's boot polish and the like.

She ducked under the window, though it hardly seemed necessary and stayed low as she passed the back door of the house to join Vastra. Still there was no sign of anyone within save the sounds of Kennedy's party but Jenny knew that couldn't last.

"Let's get on with it then," she hissed as Vastra took her first handhold.


	9. Chapter 9

See Part One for story details.

* * *

Vastra paused in her climb, looking down to watch as Jenny began her ascent. She calmed her fears at allowing her companion to risk life and limb once more, knowing that all the qualms in the world would not have persuaded Jenny to remain behind. Vastra returned her focus to the wall - a little harder to climb than she had expected but still easy enough for a Silurian - and continued upwards.

The sounds of Kennedy's entertainment came loud from within and Vastra recognised the man's strange Scottish-Afrikkans accent in the din. There appeared to be some sort of informal auction going on, much of it conducted with loud shouting and groans of protest. It only added to Vastra's opinion that Kennedy might be selling off his treasures to fund some sort of escape. Though there was always the possibility that he was selling off his servants to do the same.

She passed the first floor and went on after only a peek inside. It was a pretty little bedroom, surprisingly so for such an oafish man's home. There had been many bright wall hangings in evidence when they had visited the abode in a more conventional manner, though, so perhaps Kennedy was a man of more taste than he presented in his person.

A grunt from below stopped Vastra mid-stretch and she looked down to see Jenny struggling to keep her hold. Vastra cursed herself for expecting her still-healing companion to make a climb that even she found taxing. Vastra settled herself into as firm a stance as she could manage and took one hand from its hold. She reached down and took a grip on Jenny's flailing arm, hefting her bodily into a better position.

Jenny gasped in surprise but relaxed enough to allow herself to be hoisted upwards until she was tucked in to Vastra's side, pressed close to the wall.

"Sorry, Madame," Jenny muttered.

"It is I who should apologise, my dear -"

"Maybe so," Jenny smiled, "but now's not really the time for it, eh?"

"Perhaps not," Vastra allowed, "You could climb on to my back -" she began but was interrupted by an unflattering sound from Jenny and finished, "or not, of course."

"We're in at the next window," Jenny said, "so get a move on."

Vastra did as she was told, taking the final few grips slowly and keeping a careful eye on Jenny. To her credit, she climbed well for a human. They reached the window quickly and Vastra peered inside, taking in as much of the room as she could before testing the window. It rattled in its frame but did not open. She altered her position a little and forced the window, raising it enough to admit them.

Vastra rocked back with the exertion and Jenny pressed herself into the taller form, hoping to hold them both in place until Vastra regained her perch. Jenny was clinging on to her companion more than the wall and knew that sheer willpower was keeping them up as much as Vastra's remarkable grip. There was a moment when she thought that they might both fall but it passed as they waited to see if Vastra's actions had alerted anyone inside.

No movement came from beyond the room but there was a sound below them as of a door opening. Jenny urged Vastra inside and felt herself pulled along until they both landed in a heap just as the back door opened below. Jenny grinned at Vastra, muttering, "Just like old times," as they listened intently.

All that could be heard was their own harsh breathing and the sounds of the party from the lower floor. After another long moment, Vastra unfurled herself, standing in one swift motion and pulling Jenny with her.

They held one another and Vastra said, "I fear I have been pressing you to exert yourself rather too much, my dear. I should not expect so much of a hum-" Jenny interrupted her with a glare and Vastra looked contrite, changing the subject to, "I have been considering the notion of taking a break by the sea."

Jenny stared up at her in surprise but said only, "Let's discuss that later too."

There wasn't much to see in this particular room. It was little more than an empty space with only boxes and one crate taking up the near corner and a threadbare carpet covering the floor. Jenny went over to the boxes as Vastra made for the door, listening intently before she eased it open a fraction. Jenny noted the freshly applied fastening on the boxes and then considered the crate. It was stamped for transportation out of St Katherine's Docks.

"Madame?" Jenny whispered.

Vastra closed the door and joined her, reading the stamp but saying nothing.

After a thoughtful pause, Jenny said, "Them Terril-thingies can't come back to life, can they?"

"Terrileptils; I believe not. Though Kennedy could have switched his allegiance at the Felinoid's behest."

"Or that's just the company of choice for the the dodgier set."

Jenny made a half-hearted attempt to open the crate but it was already nailed shut. Vastra offered to rip the top off but Jenny swatted her hands away so they both walked to the door and listened carefully until they were sure that no-one was on the landing beyond. The entire second floor appeared to be unused save for storage of more boxes and crates, all of which were packed, sealed and stamped.

The carpet was pale and threadbare on the landing too and in most of the rooms. Only one room appeared to be visited by anyone but the servants and it required Jenny's skills merely to enter. As if that didn't peek her interest enough, the contents of the room certainly held her attention. Jenny flicked a finger towards the door, silently ordering Vastra to keep watch while she considered the room appreciatively.

The window was barred from within, secured with a heavy padlock. Only a small cupboard stood on one side of the room but two tall, broad cabinets of the type that Mr Rifkind's establishment employed to store their wares were set against the opposite wall. The doors that shuttered each cabinet, keeping the drawers within safe from view, were secured with two separate locks of a type that Jenny knew to be a challenge.

"My dear?" Vastra said.

"Why don't you go and have a poke about in the other rooms, Madame," Jenny answered, already reaching for her lockpicks, "and let me have a look at these."

Vastra did so reluctantly, looking back at Jenny before she slipped through the door and back on to the landing. Jenny was already intent on the first cabinet, her focus absolute. Vastra had learned in the past few weeks just how focused her lover could be - though to very different effect, of course - but she worried that such focus could lead to warning signs being missed.

Vastra eased herself through the door, her mind still consumed with any possible danger to Jenny. It cost her dear as she turned slowly and found herself face to muzzle with a handgun. An Adams Revolver, Vastra thought idly as her gaze travelled down the barrel to find the hard face of Kennedy's butler at its other end.

"Mr Locke," Vastra said as loudly as she dared without raising too much suspicion. Locke appeared to be alone and that gave her an advantage despite the weapon. "Should you not be tending to the needs of Mr Kennedy's guests?"

Locke snarled and said, "Move slowly, Madame," he sneered the word, "but get moving."

"I fear that I cannot oblige," Vastra said as she lashed out with her arm in an arcing motion that tilted the gun upwards and troubled Locke's balance.

The gun went off, blasting a hole in the ceiling above them and ringing loud in the confines of the landing. No doubt it was ringing loudly throughout the entire house. In the moments that he took to right himself, Vastra kicked hard at Locke's knee and the large man crumpled on one side. He had been attempting to right the aim of his gun but now it veered off in the other direction and a second shot fired at the floor, ripping the carpet and sending up a spray of splintered wood from the floorboards beneath.

Vastra wasted no more time and threw open the door behind her. She rushed through, ready to grab for Jenny as she made a dash for the window. But the room was empty. The window was open, though, and Vastra gave a feral smile beneath the veil. She ran across the room and launched herself through the open space, one hand catching at the frame and swinging her around as she cleared the window and allowed gravity to take its course.

As her last view of the room flashed before her eyes, Vastra realised that Jenny's lockpicks had been dropped on the carpet just in front of the window.


	10. Chapter 10

See Part One for story details.

* * *

Vastra scrambled down the wall, heedless of her own safety but suddenly aware that there was no sign of Jenny below. She had expected her companion to be fending off any trouble in the yard, awaiting her own arrival to effect their escape.

There was only another servant, this one as unsuitable in his person as Locke; a small, wiry man with a pockmarked face and a nasty smile. He came at Vastra as she made her descent and she was forced to drop down the last few feet, landing just in front of the man and punching hard at his face. His nose exploded in blood and bone with such a satisfying crack that Vastra hesitated.

It almost cost her her life, for Locke was hanging out of the window above and fired off two shots. One brushed close to Vastra's arm and she imagined a burning sensation across her scales. She ignored it and the second shot threatened her assailant more than herself. He had his hands pressed to his face, his eyes burning with hatred. Vastra gave him another reason to hate her as she snapped his elbow back with a second loud crack and then ran for the outer wall.

She vaulted it in one remarkable leap and was clear of the wall in a moment. Jenny was not waiting for her there either and Vastra felt an unbearable fear overtake her before she forced herself to flee.

* * *

There was much movement and noise in the room and Jenny had to force herself to remain in her hiding place. She started at each subsequent gunshot, thinking only of Vastra and her safety but knowing that she would most likely get in the way of Vastra's escape should she expose herself now. So instead she waited and listened to the creaking floorboards and the angry voices, all the time hoping that no-one would think to look where she had taken refuge.

She waited and feared at each moment for her discovery but there was only more noise; more scuffling, raised voices, loud comments of an unpleasant nature and then Kennedy's familiar voice saying things about Vastra that made Jenny's blood boil. Her knuckles gripped white with rage and she had to fight to calm her own anger, to hold her tongue and her position.

She listened with dismay at the discovery of her lockpicks, cursing her own stupidity for dropping them in the first place. How could she be so foolish, so careless as to loose her most prized tools? The self-recriminations at least gave her something else to focus her mind and filled the long, long minutes until the room door shut.

Jenny waited longer still, ears straining to pick up any sign of human life within or outside of the room. There came none and eventually she had to take the risk to leave her hiding place. The cupboard door opened and a very stiff Jenny rolled out. She froze in a most undignified position on the carpet, body locked in discomfort but head tilted to listen for movement beyond the door.

When she was sure that no-one was abroad, Jenny forced her aching limbs to unfurl and slowly found her feet. She wavered dangerously for a moment but used the small table to keep herself upright until all of her limbs appeared to be functioning again. Giving her left foot one last shake, Jenny considered the cabinets.

They had certainly been opened and checked upon discovery of her lockpicks but they had been carefully resealed once more. Still, Jenny's sensitive ears had allowed her to gleam a few pieces of vital information while Kennedy had been doing so. And she was not bereft of tools either, Jenny reminded herself and plucked the handsome pin from its place at her lapel.

She returned to stand before the cabinets and considered them for a moment before setting to work. The outer locks proved less of an obstacle than Jenny had expected and she gave a grunt of satisfaction when first one cabinet and then the next was exposed to her eye. Inside were the many individually locked drawers and Jenny wondered if they all held great riches or if perhaps Kennedy had removed most of them for this strange auction of his.

"Only one way to find out," Jenny muttered to herself and set to her task.

She paused only when there came the sounds of people leaving the house. There was much chatter, most of it drunken in nature, some of it less than friendly if Kennedy's bawling was anything to go by. Each time it was soon followed by the rumble of a carriage, the clip-clop of horses as the guests returned to their homes or moved on to their fancy clubs.

Jenny was drawing the first gem from its bed when a noise at the door made her freeze. Jenny's head whipped around to stare at the door as the handle began to turn. She cursed her own lack of attention and then thought that perhaps whoever was outside really had moved remarkably quietly, since she had always kept an ear to the door throughout her work.

Too late now and Jenny could only pocket the pin and the gem - a fine emerald that she thought might make a pleasant hat pin for Vastra - while turning to stare down whoever would be joining her. The door opened slowly, as if the person beyond was reluctant to enter. Eventually it was ajar sufficiently to admit one small form.

Jenny gave a sigh of relief and held up her hands to calm Mosa. The round, dark face widened in shock and Jenny waved frantically, one hand coming to her mouth to shush the girl. Mosa glanced back over her shoulder as if checking that no-one else was approaching the room and then closed the door with a gentle click.

"Mosa," Jenny smiled, "thank god it's you!"

"Miss Flint," Mosa said, her dark eyes taking in the open cabinets as she hissed, "you have to leave. What if Mr Kennedy finds you? He is always angry since your last visit; things have not gone well for him."

"I'm heartbroken," Jenny said, "I just need a little more time, Mosa," she held the girl's eyes, "help me and I'll get you out of here."

* * *

Outside, tucked deep into the foliage of a nearby residence, Vastra and Archie peered at the house with growing concern. Archie could feel Vastra's mounting panic and was struggling not to fall prey to it himself. His eyes darted from the tall form at his side to the front of the house. There had been much movement inside, much searching without and a great deal of shouting...but never a sign of Miss Flint.

All of Kennedy's guests appeared to have left and the man himself did not seem happy about that. There'd been a couple of visits from the neighbours and Archie would bet good money that they hadn't helped Kennedy's mood either. Whatever he and that bruiser Mr Locke had said to them had had the neighbours turning tail in no time and not one of them seemed to have sent for the police.

It was dark now and the lamplighter had made his rounds, dim illumination casting pools of light on the street and pavement. They needed to do something, Archie knew, but he did not know what and much to his surprise, Madame Vastra appeared paralysed by her fears for Miss Flint.

Archie looked up to Vastra, feeling the panic radiate from her tense body. He reached out a hesitant hand and patted her arm.

"Reckon she's a good'n; she'll be looking after 'erself."

"I pray that you are correct, Archie. Though I fear," Vastra's voice wavered and she gave a little cough before saying, "I almost lost her you see, quite recently, and I would not have that for all the world."

Archie patted the tense arm once more before withdrawing his hand. As he did so, he noticed again the strange bracelet at Vastra's wrist. He'd wondered about it before as it was most uncommon, even for this uncommon woman, and it didn't seem to have any purpose. Madame Vastra had never struck him as the sort to indulge in fripperies, least of all fripperies of such an unattractive kind.

Vastra followed the lad's eyes to her wrist and gave a hiss of surprise. In her rising anxiety she had utterly forgotten the device that she had been wearing all along. Any worries about the efficiency of the Vortex Manipulator, any lingering concerns about the work that she had done on it were dismissed instantly. Vastra pulled Archie from their hiding place by main force, depositing the lad in a little alcove and standing before him.

"Archie," she said in a low, deadly tone, "you will now see something that you must never," Vastra leaned in to him, "ever discuss with another living soul."

Archie nodded, mute in the face of such naked - if veiled - menace. And then Vastra reached up and removed her veil in one slow, deliberate movement...and he was mute for quite a different reason.


	11. Chapter 11

See Part One for story details.

* * *

Jenny stood beside Mosa, both young women staring at the perfectly cut, pale purple of the Lilac Heart. Sir Leo and his friend were right, Jenny thought, it really was a lovely stone. She grinned at Mosa and deposited it in the inside pocket of her waistcoat. The pin that Vastra had given to her was back in her lapel. It had served her very well and she was considering getting another one with their earnings.

"Miss?" Mosa said nervously, here eyes ever darting for the door.

"It's alright now, Mosa, I've done. We just need to wait for Madame to get us out of this. Whatever may happen," Jenny said firmly, "you stay close to me, understand?"

Mosa nodded and Jenny looked back at the cabinets. She had gone through almost all of one and a little over half of the other. Once she'd got through one lock, it really hadn't been that difficult to open the rest and Jenny wondered at the makers for not thinking to use different locks in each cabinet. Bless them for it, she thought and patted down all of her myriad pockets to check that there were no obvious bulges.

She was carrying a good few quids worth of rare gems, despite many of the later drawers being bare, and it felt remarkably pleasant. More than that, most of the gems she had taken were regarded as stolen by the Metropolitan Police, many of them from a theft in Knightsbridge that a certain member of Jenny's family may, just possibly have had a hand in.

If only her old Uncle could see her now, Jenny grinned. She wondered if the Lilac Heart itself had been stolen or if Kennedy had engineered the fake sale to whet Sir Leo's interest before upping the price. More likely the later, as Jenny didn't think Kennedy had it in him to instigate a flash pull but he'd certainly have no problem profiting from one. Jenny's pockets were full of the proof of that.

That thought too she set aside and returned her attention to Mosa and the door beyond her. Jenny felt her panic rise just a little as the seconds ticked away and still there was no hint of Vastra coming to her aid. She had been absolutely certain that her companion would effect a rescue immediately and had initially hoped that it wouldn't be too soon for her to complete her task. Now Jenny was worrying that Vastra might never show.

Then she was forcing down an explosion of nervous laughter as the doorbell rang loud through the lower levels. She grinned at Mosa and turned slightly, pulling her arm up behind her back.

"Now you take a good, strong hold on my arm and make it look like you've just made a brave capture, eh?"

Mosa backed away from her for a moment before a grin shaped her full lips and she nodded gamely. Jenny moved forward and Mosa stayed with her, attempting to match her movements without hurting her. They halted at the top of the staircase and listened carefully. From two floors below there came the sound of Mr Locke approaching the door.

Jenny urged Mosa on until they were nearing the first floor landing. The sounds of voices were much clearer now and she nodded to Mosa with a, "Here we go then," before they continued down.

"- reports of gunshots," a man's voice said. Mr Locke said something in a low growl and the man added, "It is vital that we investigate all such concerns, Sir, as I'm sure -"

At that point Jenny and Mosa reached the bottom of the stairs and Jenny put on a show of resistance. She feigned struggling against Mosa's hold, wriggling so violently that Mosa genuinely had to fight to keep a grip on her. A stream of ugly words left Jenny's lips and certainly caught the attention of the Sergeant who stood by the doorway, looking around Locke at the altercation that approached them.

"What have we hear then, young lady?" the officer said, "Made an arrest, have we? I believe I'll take this one now and well done, well done indeed, Miss."

The officer pushed past Locke who was staring at the two women in open shock, though Jenny wasn't sure if he was shocked to have missed Jenny's presence or shocked that a little thing like Mosa might have apprehended her. Either way, Jenny had to fight down her laughter at the man's expense; serve him and Kennedy right for treating their staff as they did.

The policeman took Jenny's arm in a firm hold and appeared to hoist her to her tiptoes before easing the grip and allowing Jenny to walk comfortably again. It must have looked good to Mr Locke, whose eyes flashed with appreciation. Jenny hated him even more for that. She cast a pleading look at the policeman, a flick of her eyes indicating Mosa.

"And you'd best come with me too, Miss...?"

"Mosa, Sir, they call me Mosa," she said nervously.

Jenny was proud of the girl. She'd done exactly as Jenny had hoped, keeping close to Jenny at all times, even when the officer had grabbed for her. Now they were all pressed together and moving back for the door.

"Hey, hold on a -" Locke began but the officer glared at him.

"I trust you are not impeding the offices of the law, Sir?" the policeman said in a most officious tone.

It was all happening too quickly for Locke's limited intelligence. Jenny was in the officer's grasp, Mosa close behind, and they were backing out of the door within a moment. At the last second, Kennedy appeared from a door at the back of the house. He glowered at Locke before turning his ire on the policeman.

"Stop there, I say."

He was certainly well in drink, his large face livid with both rage and alcohol, his eyes burning. He looked nothing of the proud man of months before, the veneer of civility peeled back by whatever had befallen him after their investigation at Carter Lawrie. Jenny didn't have much time to consider that, for the policeman was already dragging her out of the door and down the few steps. Somehow, the officer had manoeuvred Mosa into the lead and she was already at the bottom of the steps, her wide eyes staring up over their shoulders.

Mosa, Locke and Kennedy seemed to freeze but the policeman and consequently Jenny continued to move away from the house. Jenny hissed to Mosa, a low sound that only the girl could hear. Mosa snapped out of her shock and hurried to catch up with the striding policeman and his captive.

Why Miss Flint had been so happy to see the officer, Mosa could not imagine but she knew in her heart that staying with the young woman was better than remaining in Kennedy's household for even a moment longer. As bad as he had been before Miss Flint and her strange friend had come into his life, Mr Kennedy had been a hundred times worse after and Mosa had been thinking of their offer of help for some time. Now was her opportunity and she would not miss out on it so she kept moving as instructed.


	12. Chapter 12

See Part One for story details.

* * *

Jenny hoped with all her might that Kennedy wouldn't follow them out and make a scene. He obviously didn't care any more about his standing in these parts and who knew what a man like that might do? Especially when he was so obviously drunk. A loud voice interrupted her worries and Jenny looked down the street to see Archie charging towards them, his arms flailing madly as he entered the nearest patch of lamplight.

"'Ere! 'Ere you, Mister! Round the back! Round the back, Mister! There's someone breakin' in!"

That would have Locke and Kennedy scrambling, Jenny had no doubt and sure enough, the front door slammed hard in its frame and then the street was quiet. Quiet except for Archie complaining about not getting a shilling for his feigned troubles. Still the policeman strode on but Jenny shook her arm and he loosened his grip until it was a gentle touch. Archie hurried to catch up with them and shepherded Mosa along in his own cheeky way.

They were almost at the end of street when Jenny began to feel a strange tingling sensation where the officer's hand touched her arm. She glanced up at the big Sergeant's face and saw it set in worry.

"Madame?" she whispered.

"I'm afraid so, my dear," was the tight reply.

"Alright, Archie," Jenny said over her shoulder, "just you keep Mosa safe for a minute."

"Hold up," Archie said and passed along Vastra's garments and Jenny's overcoat.

He held Mosa back while the policeman found a narrow little entranceway at the side of one of the smaller homes and he and Jenny pressed into it. The lamplight barely reached them but Jenny could make out the policeman reaching for his wrist and in a shimmer of energy, Vastra stood before her. Jenny lunged at her companion, hugging her tight before easing back to swat at Vastra's arm.

"'Bout bloomin' time too! What took you so long?"

"I apologise, my dear," Vastra said, pulling Jenny to her once more, "I fear I may have panicked somewhat."

Jenny held her tight and whispered, "I knew you'd save me."

"Always, Jenny."

They eased apart and Jenny handed over the veil, gloves and coat without comment, helping Vastra to settle the lace about her face before they left their hiding place and rejoined Archie and Mosa. The two of them appeared to be getting along splendidly and Mosa's eyes were bright with laughter as Archie amused her with his tales. Courted her, Jenny thought and wondered if she should put a stop to it.

Instead, she said, "Right then, you two. Here you are," and pulled something from one of her pockets.

Archie held his hand out expectantly but was disappointed to find something other than a coin dropping into his palm. Then he considered the gift more closely and his eyes widened to saucers.

"Bleedin' 'ell," he muttered, holding up the small diamond between two fingers.

"This an' all," Jenny grinned and handed a guinea to the lad. He laughed, showing his payment to Mosa. "You can fence it?" Jenny said, indicating the stone.

"You know I can."

"Save a little, I pray," Vastra said to Archie before turning to Mosa, "Mosa, how charming to see you again. Will you be joining us at Paternoster Row?"

Mosa, still confused by the imposing woman's sudden appearance, was startled by the question and looked from one to the other until her gaze settled on Archie's still-beaming face.

"Maybe not, Madame," Jenny said and handed over another small gem, "So you'd best take this too. And just you keep him on the straight and narrow. Well, mostly straight and fairly narrow."

"And you will both visit with us this Sunday. Midday sharp, I thank you," Vastra added.

With that, they parted, though Jenny looked back at them until the two youngsters were out of view. There was plenty to worry about for a pair like that and she wondered if they shouldn't have insisted on keeping Mosa with them. Still, you couldn't argue with a couple of young ones making moon eyes at each other after only a few seconds. Besides, Archie would be as likely to keep her safe as anyone. They would see them in two days time and keep a close eye on them thereafter.

"My dear," Vastra began, "while I appreciate your skill in such things - and I am most grateful for your continued good health - I do have some concerns in the matter of those diamonds."

"You're not happy at me giving away our ill-gotten gains?" Jenny laughed.

"Quite."

Jenny linked her arm with Vastra and pressed close to her side, "No need to worry, Madame. Plenty of Mr Kennedy's collection had been stolen in the first place." Jenny caught the sharp twitch of Vastra's veil and added, "Oh, I doubt that he had them nicked but he was happy to buy them afterwards and sell them on too. Half of it came from a job over in Knightsbridge a few years back."

"Indeed?" Vastra said and waited for more.

None was forthcoming and the two women walked in companionable silence for a little way, Jenny's arm tucked into Vastra's as they strolled along. Both women considering the past few hours as they walked, attempting to place the seemingly unconnected case into what felt to both like a much larger matter.

When they were back on to the main thoroughfare, Vastra hailed a cab as soon as one rattled into view and they settled into it with matching sighs of relief. Vastra eased back her veil and considered Jenny's tired expression with some sadness.

"You are uninjured, Jenny?"

"A bit stiff, love, but nothing else. And I've got the Lilac Heart for Sir Leo," Jenny said, "so it was all worth it."

"And the other gems?" Vastra tried again, "I will not keep items that are known to be stolen," she added in a stronger tone.

Jenny rolled her eyes but nodded and said, "No, I suppose not. What about the rest, though? They are stolen, technically, but I'd be most unhappy at giving them up to anyone but Archie and Mosa."

Vastra considered the question as the streets of London rattled by, considered too the strength of feeling in her companion's voice. It was fully dark now and the cab bounced along through patches of light and long stretches of darkness. This part of London felt eerie at this time of the day, eerier even than its alleyways and side streets in the dead of night.

"I do not believe that there is any 'technically' about it, my dear," Vastra admonished. Jenny's response was exactly as she had expected and she said, "But I understand your reluctance to return the gems to Mr Kennedy. However, my dear, while I have few concerns regarding evading human law when necessary, I would not have us fall prey to criminality in general."

That riled Jenny and she took a moment to calm herself before she answered. Vastra was right, of course, but sometimes it was difficult to turn away completely from your past - even one like her own - and she was so proud of herself for cracking those cabinets that it was harder still to give up what she had earned...in a manner of speaking.

"I know," Jenny eventually said on a long sigh, "though, I'll not give them all up; Kennedy could stand to be taught a lesson and I think this is just the sort of lesson he'd learn well from. Perhaps we could give them to a good cause?" Jenny said hopefully before laughing, "Besides, we need to fund a trip to the seaside, don't we?"


End file.
